


桎梏

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	桎梏

爱情琐事。  
被镶嵌在平淡日常里，不用刻意提起却一直存在着，像是无止境不重复的曲线更迭中那每一次小小的波峰，回忆起带着丝丝的甜蜜却抓不到痕迹，成为了回忆里的海市蜃楼。

夫胜宽还在教研室听导师没完没了的数落早上出了差错的学长，不专心的瞄了几眼窗外，宽大的梧桐树叶被雨滴击打哗啦作响，一片阴沉，反正也没带伞，是在教研室等到雨停还是现在淋着雨回去，夫胜宽还没想好。

老头絮叨了一个半小时才算完，原本四点该结束的课硬生生拖到了快六点，雨不见小，势头反而见长，雨丝密度不减，凝结下落的水滴反倒更大，刚刚入秋也不算冷，几个人破罐子破摔的决定淋雨跑回去，到楼梯口却看到个熟悉的身影。

年轻的男孩子还是有那么些许虚荣心，被宠爱的情形如果是在有朋友的情况下，满足感仿佛也被成倍放大。

“知勋哥。”夫胜宽还没反应过来，旁边的李硕珉倒先开了口，然后戏谑的拿肩膀碰了碰夫胜宽，“有人接刚刚还说一起淋雨跑。”旁边其他人跟着起哄，夫胜宽难掩笑意，又加快几步走到李知勋身边，“哥怎么过来了？”

李知勋抿着嘴微笑，扬了扬手里的伞，旁边人起哄的声音更大些，“诶我们都没有伞呢，知勋哥对你也太好了吧……”  
“行了行了，”夫胜宽故作严肃的摆摆手，从李知勋手里拿过一把扔过去，“你们自己分去。”

伞还剩一把，李知勋和夫胜宽撑着伞走出去，李知勋从兜里摸出一罐热咖啡塞到夫胜宽手里，“给。”

咖啡一直在李知勋口袋被捂的温热正好，夫胜宽甜滋滋的贴着李知勋走进萧瑟的雨中。

“哥今天不是有家教在城南吗？怎么过来接我了？”

李知勋把伞偏过去些，“看见下雨了，知道你肯定图省事不带伞，想着你快下课了，当然来接你了。”

“哥是四点过来的？”夫胜宽偏头看过去提高音量，“那不是一直在外面等着吗？这么久怎么不给我打电话啊！”

李知勋淡淡的笑笑，搂了搂夫胜宽的肩，“怕你在忙啊，万一被导师骂了怎么办，老头子不是最小心眼了吗？再说等了也不是很久……为了胜宽的话等多久都可以……”

“下次过来的话记得要给我发信息哦…哥这么等我会很内疚诶……”夫胜宽细细的叮嘱，又低头看地上的水洼，拉着李知勋的手绕了大圈避过去。

像是爱情的天平上又被一方加重了砝码，获得了超出自己预期的照顾却没办法当下给出回报，亏欠的心理开始被累积，相处时会不自觉的提醒自己：可是，他都为我做了那些。

到家时夫胜宽才发现，李知勋把伞一直靠向自己，左半边身子都淋湿了，藏蓝的卫衣看不太出被淋湿变深的位置，但是衣襟下摆吧嗒吧嗒的滴着水，头发成被沾湿成绺，尾稍也挂着水滴嘴里还说着胜宽没有淋湿就好了。  
夫胜宽帮着李知勋把湿衣服换下来，一边唠唠叨叨的数落一边拿衣架挂在卫生间。

李知勋租的房子很小，是简搭小二楼的一间，左右不到15平，没有客厅卧室之分，李知勋买了张床垫扔在一角充当床，进门榻榻米上有一张旧旧的小木桌，旁边两个靠垫，周围堆着旧书刊和无纺布的收纳箱，上面散着衣服，本身不大的房间被塞的满满当当，看起来更小了。但好在离学校很近，夫胜宽几乎已经是同居状态的住在这里了，自己的日用和衣物也都搬到这里，没课就和李知勋黏在一起。

李知勋原本是同校的学长，音乐专业毕业，离了学校却也没有找正经工作，还是坚持做自己的创作，拖朋友介绍了几个孩子做家教教钢琴，勉强有些收入。  
两人相识在学校音乐社团，从认识到交往有些时日，但感情上升到确认关系其实只是其中几天而已，这学期开学夫胜宽申请了保研，大四课不多，平时已经跟着研究生在教研室参与些简单的项目，想来两个人已经交往了快两年，夫胜宽心里默默感叹时间过得飞快。

偏头看过去，李知勋套了T恤坐在小桌前低头拿着笔在纸上画画写写，脖子上还搭着刚刚擦头发的毛巾，房间很昏暗，仿佛加了深蓝的滤镜一样渗着冷色的光，李知勋皮肤极白，整个人坐在那里宛如浸在薄雾里，夫胜宽迈不动步子静静的看着，李知勋看起来离自己那么远，那么……孤单？  
不不不，夫胜宽摇摇头，驱赶浮上脑海的奇怪想法，李知勋怎么会孤单呢？自己不是一直在他身边吗？

夫胜宽不由得想起几个月前的那天，李知勋冻得面色发青，穿着薄薄的针织衫拉住自己说我没有骗你，我真的只有你了。

在李知勋给夫胜宽的描述里，他父母早逝，自己孑然一身在这里求学，也没有可以信任的其他人，一直是独身在此。夫胜宽也曾对此深信不疑，李知勋一直住着廉价的房子，除了相处还算不错的同学，也没有见过其他更多朋友，李知勋不善言辞，最初认识时和专业无关的事情几乎不聊，两人交往许久才听过李知勋长篇的讲自己的事情。

被推翻是初春时，夫胜宽从超市回来，提着塑料袋走到楼下看见一辆俨然和这里格格不入的名牌轿车，黑夜里泛着光泽像是打了蜡。

咔吱咔吱沿着发锈的铁楼梯走上二楼，看见熟悉的房门口堵了一个风姿绰约的中年女人，穿着得体提着手包，看起来非富即贵。

“我们已经同意你搞音乐了，你真的不用这样，你怎么能呆在这种地方？跟妈妈回去好不好，你想要什么样的工作室都可以……”  
女人已经有点焦急，说话的语速飞快，可门里那人冷冷的回了一句“以后不要到这里来”就砰一声关上了门。

夫胜宽目睹全程，站在一旁不知如何是好，被那个女人看到，仿佛落水的人抓到浮木，“你是知勋的朋友吗？”  
夫胜宽只记得自己点了点头，就被带到了不远的咖啡厅。

女人泫然欲泣的想让夫胜宽劝李知勋回家，说李知勋离家出走已经有好几年。夫胜宽无论如何也想象不到李知勋家底背景之显赫，离家出走是因为他不想听从父母的安排从商从政，离开后就仿佛真的当他们没存在过一样完完全全失去所有联系。  
女人抓住夫胜宽的手说求求你了帮我劝劝他，哪怕他不想回家，但是也想他联系一下自己，他不能真的一直这样，他应该要过更好的日子。

夫胜宽回到李知勋的出租屋时，李知勋窝在被炉里插着耳机听音乐，仿佛什么事情都不曾发生过，当然也并不知道夫胜宽刚刚去了什么地方。

“哥骗了我吗？”夫胜宽把塑料袋放在地上，轻轻摘掉他的耳机。

“你说什么？”李知勋被炉里站起来拉拉夫胜宽的手，“出去了这么久，手怎么这么凉？”

“我刚刚见到你母亲了……”夫胜宽声音很轻，不算是质问却明显有了点怒气显得生硬。

李知勋脸色变了变，喉间明显做了吞咽的动作，呼息间起伏也大了不少，“对我而言，他们已经死了。”  
李知勋情绪变得激动，抓着夫胜宽的胳膊力气不自觉的给的大了些，“我不会认他们的，他们对我而言就是陌生人而已，你知道吗我中学时整个月都见不到他们……有一次我发烧到快四十度被送去医院他们都没有出现……我选择要做音乐的时候他们完全不支持我是拿命才换了自由……”李知勋扬着手腕指着胳膊上无法抹去的伤疤给夫胜宽看，“我的父母已经死了，胜宽，他们已经死了……我没有骗你……我现在只有你了……”  
李知勋光着脚站在地上，拉着夫胜宽神情激动，“胜宽，我只有你，我只有你了……”  
夫胜宽鲜见李知勋如此激动，也忘了自己问话的目的，抱着李知勋安抚说好，我会一直在，知勋还有我。

被赋予了救赎者的身份，被说是照进黑暗里的光。人总是有意识的回避，选择性的遗忘，去留下那些美好的记忆，又仿佛是为了确认优劣一般拿所谓的阴霾来比对。

夫胜宽突然惊醒，身下渗出冷汗，做了噩梦，梦见自己被奇怪猛兽一直追赶，黑墟墟的像是一大团雾。  
翻身看见旁边的窗户透出光来，雨已经停了，月光干净皎然的投落进屋里，夫胜宽坐起来，起身看的更清楚，刚刚心里的紧张感消去了不少，夜空被洗的净郎无云，夫胜宽也逐渐平静下来。

“胜宽？”背后传来李知勋迷迷糊糊的声音。夫胜宽想许是起身带起了被子让李知勋觉得点凉。

“怎么了？”

“有月亮，雨停了……”夫胜宽小声的回答，随即感觉到背后有热源靠近，李知勋的头靠在他的肩膀上，“是吗？”

夫胜宽感觉到有只手顺着自己的睡衣下摆摸了进来，脖颈上也烙下热腾腾的吻，“哥……”

“嗯？”李知勋手向上沿摸上去捏了捏乳尖，让夫胜宽忍不住腰忍不住软了大半。很快两人便赤裸相对，纠缠着倒在床垫上亲吻。

粗硬的阴茎破开紧致的穴道，在里面打着圈研磨，夫胜宽略带肉感的屁股被撞击的一颤一颤，湿淋淋的翻卷着白沫。

“哥…太快了……哥哥……我不行了……”

这房子隔音不好，夫胜宽每次都尽量克制自己的音量，不让自己喊的太大声，但李知勋撑着他的腿进出太过猛烈，每一次都深深顶到敏感点，夫胜宽死死的抱着李知勋，张大嘴喘气，留着眼泪颤抖，发出小声的呻吟。

夫胜宽腿紧紧的夹着李知勋的腰，承受来自李知勋的操弄和爱抚，快感持续冲击着大脑，又顺着电流麻酥酥的传到四肢百骸，爽得十指蜷缩。

李知勋性欲不算强，但是每次和夫胜宽做都做得极狠，直到夫胜宽理智全失，几欲昏厥。  
“胜宽……胜宽……”李知勋细细的亲吻着夫胜宽的眼角和额头，嘴里喃喃的念着夫胜宽的名字。

“胜宽，我爱你，我只有你了。”

爱情总拿欲望的灼烧做举证。

夫胜宽知道自己被批准可以参加联合项目时雀跃不已，这次机会很难得，老头子只打算带四个人，有一个名额留给来实习的夫胜宽他们竞争，大家都递了申请，期望能参加。

发消息给李知勋时，他关心的问了问日程，知道要离开一周时还叮嘱夫胜宽，回家的路上可以提前去买要用的东西。

夫胜宽下课回家提着买的零食和旅行装的沐浴露，兴高采烈的和李知勋比划自己去外地的计划，“会给哥带好吃的特产。”

李知勋浅浅的笑笑说好，放在一边的电水壶“咔”的跳了红灯，李知勋转过身去给夫胜宽倒热水。突然歪歪斜斜的倒了下去。

夫胜宽慌忙不跌的去接，抱住浑身滚烫的李知勋，安置好拿出体温计，看水银柱直直的过了39摄氏度。  
怎么会这样……

李知勋醒过来时，看到夫胜宽背靠着墙坐在一边，嘴角扯出淡淡的笑容，轻轻拉了拉夫胜宽的手，“胜宽……”

“哥醒了吗？”夫胜宽长舒口气，把李知勋头上的毛巾拿下来，“我再去冰冰。”

“几点了？”李知勋哑着嗓子问。

卫生间里夫胜宽顿了半晌才回答说“快十一点啦，哥睡了十五个小时呢，怎么烧成这样啊。”语气里有点撒娇似的埋怨，把冰毛巾又平铺放到李知勋额头。

“十一点？”李知勋像是想起什么拉住夫胜宽的胳膊，“你今天九点不是要集合坐车去联合项目？”

“韩率超想去的，求了我好久，我本来就想着要不便宜他算了，刚好哥病了嘛……我就跟老头子说了换韩率去……”

夫胜宽说的轻描淡写，李知勋却知道事情并没有这样简单，迷迷糊糊还是听到了夫胜宽打电话的声音，“是……没办法……但是知勋哥病了……烧的很厉害……我没办法不管他……你还想去吗……嗯……跟老头说清楚吧免得他又小心眼……”  
是激烈的思想斗争后做出的这样的决定，舍弃了自己想去的活动转而决定留下照顾李知勋，夫胜宽心里有点难受，但看着虚弱的还躺在床上的李知勋气若游丝却又说不出什么来。

李知勋拉着夫胜宽的手，极尽温柔的看着他，“胜宽真好，我会永远和胜宽在一起……”

爱情里双方皆须付出似乎已被看做铁律，可其中衡量尺度却全凭个人，付出与被付出看似相对实则不然，一样都能获得自身的满足感。

几日之后，夫胜宽和李硕珉一干学长去食堂吃饭，意外碰见了之前辩论队的前辈洪知秀，他主修心理学，已经在市里的心理研究所工作了，回学校是因为公共心理安全讲座请了他做演讲，几人都相熟，干脆做了同桌吃饭。  
饭间几人聊起了去联合研究的事情，夫胜宽参与不到其中，不大痛快的说你们考虑考虑我的感受，不许再提。  
洪知秀觉得奇怪，夫胜宽很受老头子重视，课业成绩也好，不应该落选才对，李硕珉立刻插嘴说因为夫胜宽的男朋友生病了。

“如果只是发烧的话，应该不至于吧？”洪知秀有点诧异。  
夫胜宽不好意思的说，“我真的有点担心，他的情况看起来很糟，我根本放心不下。”

“知勋哥好像经常生病吧？”李硕珉想起什么似的提起，“这次是发烧，还有之前我们本来要去露营，结果知勋哥支原体感染在医院躺了好多天……啊还有还有，你们之前不是有个去美国交换三个月的项目么，都快办下来了，正好知勋哥骑车出了车祸……”

“都是意外我有什么办法，”夫胜宽瞪了一眼旁边的人，“他也不想这样啊，凑巧而已。”

“未免也……太凑巧了……”洪知秀注意力早就从餐盘里的炒饭转移到夫胜宽身上，“你男朋友对你怎么样？”

“对他特—别—好，”旁边人又抢答，其他同学也跟着附和，“下雨过来给胜宽送伞，等了快一个半小时呢……”

“还有还有，之前胜宽说想要一个手表，知勋哥去便利店打了两个月工买给他了！”  
“还给胜宽写过歌，我的妈呀浪漫死了，我们音乐社所有人都在，在剧场里弹唱送的……”

洪知秀饶有兴趣的听着，跟着打趣，夫胜宽被说的有点害羞，几人一起拌嘴。

用餐结束洪知秀拉住了夫胜宽，“我想见见你男朋友，可以吗？”

“为什么？”夫胜宽有点想不明白，怎么洪知秀突然对李知勋这么感兴趣。洪知秀淡淡的笑笑说“没什么，只是对做音乐的人有点兴趣，所以胜宽能不能安排一次非正式的会谈？”

结果照洪知秀的安排，夫胜宽和李知勋在外出吃饭时和他偶遇，又坐到一桌。

“胜宽人缘很好呢，以前在辩论队很多人喜欢他的。”洪知秀“不经意”的挑起话题。

李知勋面不改色的点点头，“是啊，我知道呢，胜宽一直是受欢迎的人，”又偏头和夫胜宽对视一眼，拉了拉夫胜宽的小指。

“不过你们也挺好的，胜宽保研还在学校，你们也近，感情肯定很好。”

“那当然了。”

“知勋没想过去更大的地方闯一闯吗？我听了你的歌，很不错呢。”

“不了，现在这样就很好了，我随便写写而已，最重要的是胜宽能陪在我身边。”

“可是胜宽也不可能一直陪着你啊，”洪知秀看似随意的说，“他们专业想要好的发展还是得出国学习，而且如果工作的话，两个人肯定也有不得不分开的情况。”

李知勋脸上显出愠怒，“不会的，我会永远和胜宽在一起，胜宽不会丢下我……而且，而且我会一直跟着他，他做什么决定我都会支持的！”  
洪知秀脸色也沉下来，又无事发生一般说没必要这么严肃，就是随便聊聊。

之后却又给了夫胜宽电话喊了他出来。

“如果有可能的话，能把你们之间发生过的事情，和你了解到的李知勋都讲给我听吗？”  
要求听起来很无理，但是夫胜宽也知道洪知秀并非是和爱管闲事爱听无聊八卦的人，细细的两人一起时的事情讲给洪知秀听，洪知秀面色越来越沉重，夫胜宽心里也紧张起来，不知道发生了什么。

“知秀哥，怎么了？”

洪知秀面色凝重，犹豫了一会儿才缓缓的开口，“我怀疑，李知勋是孟乔森症候群。”  
“什么？”夫胜宽听到陌生的名词尚有疑惑，但洪知秀的脸色也仿佛在提醒他，事情非常严重。

“孟乔森症候群患者会伪装或制造自身的疾病和悲惨遭遇，来赢得同情照顾或控制他人。这种病范围很广，拿李知勋来说，他是在反复刻画自己的悲惨形象以赢得你的同情心、让你觉得你就是他的一切，”洪知秀停顿两秒，“还有，通过伤害自己，比如杜撰疾病，甚至是自残，来控制你的行为……”

夫胜宽觉得洪知秀吐出的每一个字都犹如千斤重的铅锤一个又一个砸进自己心里，抗拒的摇头说不可能不是这样的，他那么爱我，他也为我做了那么多。

洪知秀沉重的叹气，“他做的事情，是你真正需要的吗？还是为了让你的朋友们觉得他非常爱你、什么都能为你做而做的呢？胜宽，我知道我这样告诉你非常残忍，但这是一种非常严重的心理疾病，真的不能这么下去，可能李知勋做这些都是无意识的，但他确确实实操控了你的行为。”

“为什么呢？他为什么会这样？”夫胜宽快急得大哭，“就没有办法能解决吗？”

洪知秀沉痛的摇了摇头，“孟乔森症候群想要治愈，几乎是不可能的事情……引起的原因有很多，非要说的话，家庭因素占比非常大，幼年时长期得不到父母的关注，不被重视，就很有可能造成这种心理，想要通过更极端的手段吸引他人的注意力……”

空气仿佛都带着尖锐的利刺，夫胜宽每一次呼吸都仿佛有无数细密的刺痛感进入全身，流通到每一根神经元。

为什么会这样，怎么会这样？

夫胜宽沉重推门进屋，李知勋抱着吉他唱着不知道哪国的民谣，看起来和之前没有任何不同，可许多事情分明有了不同，夫胜宽觉得自己一不留神就会掉下眼泪。

晚些时候两人吃过饭，李知勋突然有了兴致，拉过夫胜宽坐在自己怀里，手不安分的摸进他的裤子想做些什么，夫胜宽心里还没有缓过来，有些抗拒的挣扎了一下说太累了不想做，起身去洗漱，留下李知勋一人坐在原地。

夫胜宽很难就这个问题得到合适的解决方法。他感觉自己像走在悬崖边缘，一不留神就会被万丈深渊吞没，他没有办法把这件事告诉别人，他也不知道该如何解决。李知勋真的像是梦里那一团笼罩着黑雾的猛兽，紧咬着自己不放，一直追到悬崖边。可是不对，夫胜宽快要抓狂，李知勋怎么可能会是猛兽啊，他不是的，他那么爱自己。

他不知道自己该怎么做，却无意识的疏远了李知勋，他没有办法做到像之前一样毫不知情的和李知勋相处。

原本圆满光滑的平面有了缺口，回避的换了方向选择无视，可缺口就是缺口，潘多拉的魔盒一旦打开，便没有再回收的余地。

又是雨。入秋有些时日，雨里夹着寒气萧索的和被风吹落的树叶一起落在积满了水的路面，大家纷纷换上更厚的外套。

夫胜宽在学校住了两日，两日间李知勋都没同他联系过，夫胜宽突然有些放心不下，还是想回去看看李知勋。

开了门却没见到人，夫胜宽把雨伞放在门口走廊上过水，想拿出手机给李知勋打电话，却在二楼远远的看见熟悉的身影走在雨里。

没有撑伞，就只是缓缓的走着，失魂落魄。

夫胜宽几欲崩溃，立刻跑下楼去到李知勋面前想拉他避雨，李知勋却拒绝的摇了摇头。

“为什么啊！？”夫胜宽心里委屈和无奈一同爆发，红着眼流泪在雨里喊出来。

李知勋感观都迟钝一样慢慢的拉出笑容，“胜宽不是不要我了吗……怎么又回来了……”

“我没有……我没有不要你……”夫胜宽无力的冲着李知勋喊。

李知勋却像什么也没有听见那样喃喃自语，“没关系的……胜宽可以去找自己的幸福…不用这样一直跟着我受苦……没事的，胜宽，我可以一个人……反正我什么都没有了……”

夫胜宽不知道是雨水又或是泪水模糊自己的双眼，他没有办法顺畅的呼吸，仿佛所有的器官都拧成一团无法分开，他透过灰霭的雨水看到李知勋淡薄脆弱的病态的笑容和摇摇欲坠的只套了衬衣的身子，忍不住的往外淌着眼泪。

怎么可能不管呢？事到如今怎么可能将自己从那深渊中抽离？夫胜宽觉得自己脚下不受控的向前走去，理智已经彻底被剥离。

他紧紧的抱住李知勋，仿佛用尽了全身的力气。

他听见自己说，“我不会走的，我永远都不会走，胜宽会永远陪着知勋。”

————————————————————  
骂吧骂吧骂吧  
是我OOC

真的毫无糖分（妈的


End file.
